Decorative ornaments have been placed in the water of an aquarium, a pool, a pond, a glass, a howl or a bath to provide a decorative effect and to enhance the aesthetic quality of the water. Furthermore, it is known to create such decorative ornaments so that the ornament generates light when placed in a liquid to increase the decorative appearance for entertaining, providing light, or for general enjoyment. However, conventional decorative ornaments of this type suffer from various drawbacks with regard to the positioning of the power source and light source within the ornament.